Rêves et pensées
by maya shade
Summary: Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez la à travers mes yeux...
1. préface

Rêves et pensées  
  
Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez la à travers mes yeux...  
  
Je suis perdu. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Personne ne peux me comprendre. Ma vie a l'air Mélodramatique mais voyez par vous même...Harry et Ron ne sont plus mes amis. Mais l'ont-il été un Jour ? Les seules étant mes amies ne sont pas Hogwarts. Vous souvenez-vous de l'ancienne Mione ? Moi pas... je me souviens qu'elles avaient de bonnes notes, qu'elle ne se souciaient pas des garçons et tout ça... Maintenant elle écoute le rock à fond, elle n'arrive plus à se consacrer à ses études, elle conte un peu trop sur ses amies et surtout elle aime...L'amour un sentiment merveilleux...Quand il est partagé... Vous voulez toujours écoutez mon histoire ? Très bien... Ce ne sera pas un conte merveilleux où le Monde est tout rose et tout beau....Seulement mes pensées et mes rêves....  
  
Maya_shade@hotmail.com 


	2. chapter1

Rêves et pensées  
  
Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez la à travers mes yeux...  
  
Ca se passe dans la 5eme année de Mione, en pleine prise de conscience si vous préférez... « pensées de Mione »  
  
Chapter1  
  
« Du sang, un poignard, je connais ce truc pointu que j'avais gardé en cachette... Mais là, il est enfoncé droit dans le cœur....Pas la peine de relever la tête, je sais que c'est...lui »  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut comme toutes les nuits maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir et en Général, je me réveilles toutes les heures. Génial quand on commence les cours à 8h... Mais j'ai perdu L'envie de travailler...Une petite explication s'impose : mes amies me comprennent sûrement mais elles N'ont jamais aimé comme moi j'aime. Et lui, si distant, si méchant, si...Enfin bref, il me fait souffrir Depuis trop longtemps. Assez de philosophie...Il faut se lever prête à affronter ce monde de merde...  
  
Salut Harry, salut Ron !  
  
_ Ah c'est toi Hermione ! « C'est toi Hermione ! non mais regardez-les ils sont rien d'autres à dire ! »  
  
_ Et Parvati, j'adore tes seins dans ce petit tee-shirt !! « Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te foutre un pain dans la figure Ron ! »  
  
_ C'est un top abrutit ! « Mais c'est pas vrai, elle se défend même pas ! »  
  
_ Ron, tu donnes une image dégradante de la femme en disant ça !  
  
_ Oui, ça va toi aussi t'as des seins mais ils s'égalisent pas avec les siens, Hermione ! « Zen, reste cool, et surtout ne regarde pas en leurs directions »  
  
_ Stupides crétins sans cervelles ! Je me dirige vers la salle de cours de potion. Seule, comme toujours, les 2 crétins préférant draguer...  
  
_ Aujourd'hui, vous vous mettrez par deux pour préparer une potion visant à améliorer la capacité mentale de certains... Ca veut dire vous les Griffondors ! « Et la médaille du favoritisme puissance 1000 est adressé à Snape ! »  
  
_ Bien entendu Griffondors avec Serpentards, il faut bien vous sauver les lions stupides !  
  
_ Monsieur, ça se fait pas d'insulter les élèves ! m'exclamais-je  
  
_ Granger, vous, les élèves, le faites bien ! Pourquoi pas moi ! « Oui bon, il a raison... »  
  
_Donc par équipe : Bulstrode/Londubat, Parkinson/Thomas, Flint/Patil, Goyle/Brown, Weasley/Crabbe, Granger/Malfoy... « Oh, non ! C'est pas vrai...Je suis contente ou pas ? Mais non, c'est un...Je trouve pas les mots... »  
  
_ Pas avec la gotique ! Professeur, je peux, s'il vous plaît, aller avec Goyle ?  
  
_Mr Malfoy , Pourquoi auriez-vous droit à un traitement de faveur ? « J'ai oublié, sa nouvelle insulte, c'est : grosse vache, ou sale gotique...Pff»  
  
_ Melle Granger, qu'attendez-vous ?  
  
_ Je suis vraiment obligé, professeur ?!  
  
_ 10 points de moins pour votre maison ça vous fait réfléchir ? « Et c'est partit pour 1heure de torture ... »  
  
maya_shade@hotmail.com 


	3. chapter2

Rêves et pensées  
  
Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez-la à travers mes yeux...  
  
Ca se passe dans la 5eme année de Mione, en pleine prise de conscience si vous préférez... « pensées de Mione »  
  
Chapter2  
  
« You think you're special, you do, (tu penses que t'es spécial, tu l'es) I can see it in your eyes (je peux le voir dans tes yeux) I can see it when you laugh at me (je peux le voir quand tu ris après moi) Look down on me (me regardant de haut) And walk around me.." (et tournant autour de moi)  
  
C'est tout moi ça, pensez à cette chanson quand je suis censé me concentrer sur une stupide potion. Pour l'instant, ça aurait pu être pire : Draco et moi collaborions sans bavure. Il ne disait rien, mais il avait Pas l'air content.  
  
_ Hey, Gotique ! Tu me passes les yeux de tritons ! «C'a y est c'est repartit ! »  
  
_ Combien de fois faut que je te le dise Draco :JE SUIS PAS GOTIQUE !! Je suis juste punk ou Skate avec du noir... Un truc comme ça...  
  
_ Ne parle des choses que tu ne connais pas, espèce de conne !  
  
_ Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule d'ange ?!  
  
_ Granger, 20 points en moins pour les Griffondors , pour insulte envers un camarade !  
  
Draco se marre...Et moi, même pas défendu par mes sois-disants « amis »...  
  
1h plus tard, c'est cours de Métamorphose...Assez cool jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall m'appelle pour me voir après le cours...  
  
_Melle Granger, il serait tant de vous ressaisir ! Tous les professeurs me font remarquer une baisse dans votre travail ! Je vous croyais plus studieuse!  
  
_ Je ferais des efforts Professeur !  
  
_ Je l'espère bien, je n'aimerais pas perdre la meilleur élève d'Hogwarts ! Je rougis et murmurant un »merci », je m'en vais...  
  
Le reste de la journée se déroule normalement, mis à part qu'il n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter et que ça m'a Fichu un sacré coup de blues, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y habitué. Vivement ce soir, que je puisses Dormir... Pour être libre et peut être pleurer en paix....  
  
Maya_shade@hotmail.com 


	4. chapter3

Rêves et pensées  
Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez-la à travers mes yeux...  
Ca se passe dans la 5eme année de Mione, en pleine prise de conscience si  
vous préférez...  
« pensées de Mione »  
Chapter3  
No one know what is like to be the bad man/girl  
(Personne ne sait ce que c'est d'être l'homme/fille mauvaise)  
To be the sad man/girl  
(d'être l'homme/fille triste)  
Behind blue/brown eyes...  
(derrière les yeux bleus/marrons...)  
Tant de choses se sont passés depuis la dernière fois... Il a apprit que je  
faisais un groupe de rock et avec  
Ses abrutis de potes, il s'est bien fichu de moi ! Mais depuis qu'on a  
parlé franchement, c'est comme s'il  
M'évitait... Je lui ai envoyé un hibou et on a correspondus. Il m'a dit des  
choses blessantes mais vrai : Je  
Lui ai demandé pourquoi il me haïssait, il a dit que je l'harcelais, mais  
je lui ai dit que j'aimerais savoir  
Ce qui se passe parce que je le détestes mais je l'aime bien aussi...  
« Je te méprise pas, je t'insulte pas (non juste un peu !!) c'est juste que  
t'es une déprimée de la vie, une  
antisocial et une radine. Faut que tu t'assumes, que tu redresses la tête  
et KE TU SOURIS !! »  
Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit et depuis, c'est à peine s'il ose me parler...  
Mais heureusement, Blaise m'a consolé. Je suis ami avec lui et il me dit  
des choses sur Draco...  
Il est tellement cool.... Mais mes amies hors d'Hogwarts commencent à  
m'abandonnées, elles ne me  
Parlent presque plus et ne disent plus de secrets.  
« Triste monde tragique... »  
J'ai eu le résultats de mes BUSES blancs... Une horreur même pas la moyenne  
dans aucune des matières  
!! Mes parents ont failli me tuer....  
Ma seule consolation est de chanter et mon Pattenronds...  
Vivement que nous allions en France avec plusieurs élèves... On va se marrer...  
  
Maya_shade@hotmail.com 


	5. 5

Rêves et pensées  
  
Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez-la à travers mes yeux...  
  
Ca se passe dans la 5eme année de Mione, en pleine prise de conscience si vous préférez... « pensées de Mione » chapter 4 Build a bridge to your mind... Takes me there everytime...  
  
Oh...Ca suffit ta gueule!! Arrête de chanter, en plus ta voix elle est trop BERK !! Encore et toujours des rêves et des pensées de plus en plus folles, de plus en plus destructrices... Quand est-ce que ceci va prendre fin ? Des mois que je ne veux plus écrire de peur de.. Quoi au juste ? Bon résumons la situation : Je suis folle (non sans dec') On est en mai bientôt 2eme buses et je vais tout foirer... Je suis déjà partie pour un redoublement... Ah oui ce fameux voyage en France... ah ah ah quel merde... Pansy et moi, on a sympathisé et elle a proposé de me refaire un look... Alors maintenant je suis « normale » mais il n'a rient remarqué ... Alors je suis redevennu à peu près celle que j'étais ... Punk ou gotique ou sk8 ou rock au choix... Un mélange... Bref, rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulais... heureusement même si draco et Ron sont meilleurs amis ron est super cool avec moi... Etrange... Il me regarde bizarrement, dommage qu'il n'a pas fait ça avant quand je l'aimais... Bref... Blaise et Ron sont un peu mes meilleures amis... Les autres ne sont pas à Hogwarts et Pansy hem... J'en sais rien.. Je l'aime bien... Mais bon...  
  
Depuis la séparation de mes parents, mon père est bizarre. Il me parle à peine et n'arrête pas de me critiquer sur mon physique... Pas sur mon look mais plutôt sur disons ma corpulence... Et ma mère avec son abrutit de mec qui la bat et l'insulte, je me vengerais sur lui... Elle, ma petite maman, mon ange magnifique il la salit.... Et elle m'insulte à cause de mes notes, je n'y arriverais jamais blablabla même si je redoubles blabla ... Ma pauvre mimoune tu ne sais pas que tu a créé l'être le plus immonde avec mon cher père : MOI...  
  
Je me regarde dans le miroir, ce que je vois : une file petite , des yeux en amande noisette des cheveux chatain reflet roux ( zut ma teinture rouge est partit) j'aimerais me les teindre de la même couleur que Harry : noir... Je n'ai aucun signe particulier mise à part mes bagues que finalement mes parents ont insisté à me faire portés... Une bouche normale en cœur... Pas comme Parvati qui a une bouche surmendisionnément pulpeuse.... Une poitrine un peu grosse, des formes rondes, cellulite a fond... berk, un gros ventre re berk, des cuisses énormes des jambes courtes un Q ... j'ose même pas nommé son qualificatif tellement il est énorme... Mais comment ont fais mes parents pour créé ce truc que je suis ?  
  
Draco, mon amour... Maintenant il me parle pour dire ce qu'il dit à toutes les filles « Tu suces ? » Pauvre con ! Pourquoi je t'aime ? Tu me fais souffrir, je te hais, je voudrais t'arracher le cœur, t'infliger l'endoloris, t'enfoncer un poignard, faire couler ton sang comme tu fais couler mes larmes... Mais je t'aime... Ca se trouve chui sado... Ba je finirais dans un hôpital psychiatrique à ST mangouste... Qui suis-je ?  
  
Mayashadehotmail.com 


	6. chapter4

Rêves et pensées  
  
Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez-la à travers mes yeux...  
  
Ca se passe dans la 5eme année de Mione, en pleine prise de conscience si vous préférez... « pensées de Mione » chapter 4 Where is my mind? Hate me,Do it, and do it again., Waste me, Rape me, my friend.... Bla, bla... Fais un gestes pour le monde: Suicide toi !! Merde, c'est vraiment la meilleure chose à faire... Je prends un ciseau bien coupant et commence a tracer des traits sur l'intérieur de mes bras... Ce n'est rien du tout, juste la douleur est à l'intérieur Malgré moi j'ai mal... C'que jpeux être chochotte !! Bon 1ere bonne nouvelle : Je passe en 6eme année. Mauvaise nouvelle : Je change de collège... Me souviens plus le nom... Mais plus de Draco, plus de Blaise( il va me manquer celui la !!) plus de Ron, plus de Harry, plus ma pitite Pansy, plus de Lavande... Plus personne... Mwai ben c'est pas vraiment mes amis n'est- ce pas ? Oh, j'en sais rien, je comprends plus rien, la seule chose que je sais c'est que le 25 juin j'ai mon dernier buse et qu'après c'est fini... Alors oui vous avez deviné... Il va falloir que je dise tout à Draco... Alalala mais je vais jamais y arriver !!! Courage allez c'est pas pour rien que t'es à Gryffindor !! Il m'ignore et quand il doit m'adresser la parole, il se moque de moi... Pourtant je continu sans relâche à l'aimer comme une folle... La preuve que je l'aime ? Mes chansons, mes poèmes, mes rêves , mes pensées, quand je le vois mon cœur redouble de battements... Tant de choses en fait... Mais quoi que je fasses, il me regarde avec ses yeux d'acier me lançant des éclairs...Pff vraiment pathétique, mais ils avaient trop fumé mes parents quand ils ont décidé de me faire ou quoi ??!! Pi même mes amies hors de Hogwarts se mettent à me rabaisser... Y a moins de disputes avec ma mère mais bon... Pourquoi je veux que Draco s'intéressent à moi ? En dehors du fait que je veux qu'il m'embrasse et me caresse et... NO DETAILS !!! Stop !! Arrête de penser à lui !! Draco torse nus... NON !! Merde c'est les meks qui sont obsédés comme ça pas les filles !! Bon, calme...Jdisais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, Pourquoi jvoudrais qu'il s'intéressent à moi parce que pendant de merveilleux instants il y a longtemps, il m'a fait devenir quelqu'un d'autre... Il m'a prit, m'a embrassé, m'a complimenté... Et qui c'est ? Peut être aimé... Et depuis ce jour il est mon sauveur, celui qui s'est à la Miss-je-sais-tout toujours toute seule... Seulement voilà depuis que je suis la petite punk goth chépakoi = rien du tout à part les insultes perpétuelles... Vivement le 26 juin... Après cela... Il en sera fini de Hermione Granger... Mayashadehotmail.com 


	7. chapter7

Rêves et pensées  
  
Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez-la à travers mes yeux...  
  
Ca se passe dans la 5eme année de Mione, en pleine prise de conscience si vous préférez... « pensées de Mione » chapter 4  
  
Hum... Je devrais suivre l'exemple de Kurt Cobain moi... Pire journée de ma vie... Mais délivrance enfin !! Dernière journée à Hogwarts, la pire de toute... Pour une fois, j'été à peu prés belle pour lui... Naturelle, moi même ( pas trop quand même !!) ... J'avais oublié tout mes livres quel poisse... Enfin mon problème aujourd'hui c'était pas le denier buse mais LUI... Résumons ce qui s'est passé : J'avançais d'un pas mal assuré vers lui : ça y est les dés étaient lancé, je pouvais plus reculer, il était là avec sa casquette, son tee shirt blanc et son baggy jean... Putain qu'est ce qu'il est !!! Il m'a regardé bizarrement( quand je pense que 10 minutes avant il m'avait vu stresser comme une folle et qui m'avait demander gentiment si ça aller bien....) et j'ai mis 5 minutes au moins à réussir à dire un mot... Il arrêté pas de me dire » Accouche !! » Pff !! Tu crois que c'est facile ??? Jlui ai dit : Je t'aime Draco... Il m'a dit que c'était des trucs de gamins et que de toute façon ça servait à rien de me dire ça ... « Mais tu sais très bien ce que je voulais te dire, tu sais pas, tu comprends pas c'est du sérieux ça fais 2 ans !! C'est pas rien !! »... « Ca sert à rien que tu me dises ça !! Tu savais très bien cque j'allais te répondre !! » il ma répondu ... Ok saurait pû etre pire ... J'ai couru pleurant toutes mes larmes, Sonia m'a rejoins ( une Pouffsouffle que j'aime bien) elle m'a rassurée mais j'été en larmes, j'ai manqué de me faire écraser par le Magicobus 2 fois... Mon sac est complètement destroy après tous les coups que j'ai mis dedans... Et les larmes continuent encore et toujours... Pathétique... J'ai des amies je le sais... Mais cette fois ci sa suffit... J'ai rendu mes livres me promettant que ce serait la dernière fois que je mettrais les pieds dans ce collège où tout à commencé... Les larmes, actes dangereux, et blessures aux cœur et tant d'autres choses.... Il était là, je ne l'ai pas regardé, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, ça me ferait trop de mal... Je suis restée avec mes vraies amies Ce'N, Moon, Lilice et Kya tout l'après midi à faire semblant d'être heureuse... Je les ais je le sais, je les aime, ce sont les seules qui peuvent me comprendre avec ma famille mais...  
  
Il est temps de partir,  
la porte ne va plus jamais s'ouvrir,  
pour y échappé, il faut s'enfuir,  
la solution est de mourir,  
le reflet que ce miroir m'envois,  
ne me satisfait pas,  
tout comme la vie que nous menons,  
elle n'est que confusions,  
seulement une idée m'obsède: Même dans ma tête... même dans mes rêves... L'enfer autour de moi,  
l'objet de délivrance  
sortit tout droit  
de mes plus sombres pensées en transe.. .Il me manque le courage  
ou la lâcheté pour certains  
malgré mon jeune age  
je ne vaux rien...  
Même dans ma tête... même dans mes rêves....  
le sang coule et les larmes aussi  
Ce n'est rien comparé à mes blessures au cœur Laissez moi m'en allé il m'a déjà tué  
Je ne ressens que la douleur...  
Mêmes dans ma tête... même dans mes rêves.. . Il est temps d'y allé  
La porte va se fermer  
Mon âme me quitte pour toujours  
tout sa à cause de l'amour...  
  
Adieu...  
  
Le corps de Hermione Granger tombe au sol, elle a les yeux mouillés et clos... Une flaque de sang autour d'elle....  
  
Mayashadehotmail.com 


	8. chapter8

Rêves et pensées  
  
Hermione n'est plus la même, regardez-la à travers mes yeux...  
  
Ca se passe dans la 5eme année de Mione, en pleine prise de conscience si vous préférez... « pensées de Mione » chapter 4  
  
Hum... Je devrais suivre l'exemple de Kurt Cobain moi... Pire journée de ma vie... Mais délivrance enfin !! Dernière journée à Hogwarts, la pire de toute... Pour une fois, j'été à peu prés belle pour lui... Naturelle, moi même ( pas trop quand même !!) ... J'avais oublié tout mes livres quel poisse... Enfin mon problème aujourd'hui c'était pas le denier buse mais LUI... Résumons ce qui s'est passé : J'avançais d'un pas mal assuré vers lui : ça y est les dés étaient lancé, je pouvais plus reculer, il était là avec sa casquette, son tee shirt blanc et son baggy jean... Putain qu'est ce qu'il est !!! Il m'a regardé bizarrement( quand je pense que 10 minutes avant il m'avait vu stresser comme une folle et qui m'avait demander gentiment si ça aller bien....) et j'ai mis 5 minutes au moins à réussir à dire un mot... Il arrêté pas de me dire » Accouche !! » Pff !! Tu crois que c'est facile ??? Jlui ai dit : Je t'aime Draco... Il m'a dit que c'était des trucs de gamins et que de toute façon ça servait à rien de me dire ça ... « Mais tu sais très bien ce que je voulais te dire, tu sais pas, tu comprends pas c'est du sérieux ça fais 2 ans !! C'est pas rien !! »... « Ca sert à rien que tu me dises ça !! Tu savais très bien cque j'allais te répondre !! » il ma répondu ... Ok saurait pû etre pire ... J'ai couru pleurant toutes mes larmes, Sonia m'a rejoins ( une Pouffsouffle que j'aime bien) elle m'a rassurée mais j'été en larmes, j'ai manqué de me faire écraser par le Magicobus 2 fois... Mon sac est complètement destroy après tous les coups que j'ai mis dedans... Et les larmes continuent encore et toujours... Pathétique... J'ai des amies je le sais... Mais cette fois ci sa suffit... J'ai rendu mes livres me promettant que ce serait la dernière fois que je mettrais les pieds dans ce collège où tout à commencé... Les larmes, actes dangereux, et blessures aux cœur et tant d'autres choses.... Il était là, je ne l'ai pas regardé, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, ça me ferait trop de mal... Je suis restée avec mes vraies amies Ce'N, Moon, Lilice et Kya tout l'après midi à faire semblant d'être heureuse... Je les ais je le sais, je les aime, ce sont les seules qui peuvent me comprendre avec ma famille mais...  
  
Il est temps de partir,  
la porte ne va plus jamais s'ouvrir,  
pour y échappé, il faut s'enfuir,  
la solution est de mourir,  
le reflet que ce miroir m'envois,  
ne me satisfait pas,  
tout comme la vie que nous menons,  
elle n'est que confusions,  
seulement une idée m'obsède: Même dans ma tête... même dans mes rêves... L'enfer autour de moi,  
l'objet de délivrance  
sortit tout droit  
de mes plus sombres pensées en transe.. .Il me manque le courage  
ou la lâcheté pour certains  
malgré mon jeune age  
je ne vaux rien...  
Même dans ma tête... même dans mes rêves....  
le sang coule et les larmes aussi  
Ce n'est rien comparé à mes blessures au cœur Laissez moi m'en allé il m'a déjà tué  
Je ne ressens que la douleur...  
Mêmes dans ma tête... même dans mes rêves.. . Il est temps d'y allé  
La porte va se fermer  
Mon âme me quitte pour toujours  
tout sa à cause de l'amour...  
  
Adieu...  
  
Le corps de Hermione Granger tombe au sol, elle a les yeux mouillés et clos... Une flaque de sang autour d'elle....  
  
Mayashadehotmail.com 


End file.
